Titan Flood
by geodivins
Summary: HaloTeen Titans crossover. Done out of pure boredom. If you wish, RR, but no flames, please.
1. Crash Landing

* * *

I don't own HALO, its Characters, or Teen Titans and its characters. I just own the random plot.

_

* * *

_

_The Flood_

* * *

"Eight kilometetrs to collision, Chief!" The blue holo-android said desperately.

"I know," came a deep voice, from behind a green mask with a familar yellow tint.

The man braced for impact, knowing there was a nearby city. He prayed that there was a malfunction, and it wasn't his biggest fear.......

When there's trouble you know who to call...

TEEN TITANS!

From their tower they can see it all....

TEEN TITANS GO!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they've got your back

Cause when the world needs heros on patrol

TEEN TITANS GO!

With their superpowers they unite.....

TEEN TITANS!

Never met a villan that they liked

TEEN TITANS!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop till the job gets done

When the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS!

Teen Titans, GO!

(Music fades, Halo theme plays, fades soonafter)

Raven was meditating by the window in the living room. Her mind was not on meditating like it was supposed to be, it was on a vision she had had. She concentrated on a cloud outside. There was an orange dot near the edge. The cloud seemed to be on fire. She focused only to realize, it was a sub-orbital spacecraft.

"Robin," Raven said quickly, "did they ever lift the ban on space flight?"

She turned to see the Boy Wonder shaking his head 'no'.

"Why is there a SPARTAN-II ship entering orbit?" Raven asked curioiusly.

Robin gave her a, "why are you so jumpy" stare. "Raven, you're acting up, _calm down. _ It's probally just a meteor or something."

Dispite Robin's words, Raven still had a voice in the back of her head. She left the tower, and went downtown. As she headed closer to the outskirts of town, the curiosity began killing her. (literally!) She gave in to her inner voice, and using her radar, she dermined where the ship should have crashed, somewhere near Lawsin's Creek. She truged down a rocky terrain, making certain she didn't fall down the rocky slope. To her surpirse, the site was abosoultely void of anything.

She sighed, and looked to the distance, only to see several disfigured people encircling her. They all were missing limbs, and had an array of tentecles coming from their arms. They closed in. The things looked like monsters from Wicked Scary IV: The It People. She let out a scream that echoed for a good while.

_Meanwhile..._

"Chief.... I'm picking up several life entities on my scanner..." Cortana said, she delayed. "Could it really possibly be?..."

"The Flood." The Master Chief said darkly.

* * *

What do you think? If you like it, tell me, and I'll make more, otherwise, I'm gonna remove it.

PS To anyone who doesn't know what Halo is or about (WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING?!!?) Its a game about aliens trying to destroy the human race with a powerful weapon, but a zombe-thingy comes out and infects people called, THE FLOOD. Thats why the aliens (Covenant) have HALO (the weapon) To destroy the FLOOD.

So, quick recap, THE DUDE FROM HALO brings THE FLOOD to EARTH. Is Raven infected. (To people who beat halo: was that somwhat correct, it's been awhile since i've played story mode.)


	2. Soul Survivor

* * *

I don't own Teen Titans, or Halo. I just own their collision.

_

* * *

_

_The Flood_

* * *

There were countless jellyfish-like creatures closing in on Raven. They seemed to bounce, and then float in the air. A few caught hold of her arm. They seemed to absorb the energy from her. Raven began to say, "Azirath Metrio.." but one landed on her face. More came from almost nowhere, and they began attaking her.

Robin and Starfire were out by Lawson's creek, looking for Raven. They had picked up a distress signal nearby. The only thing they found was a crashed space pod.It stood about four meters up, and about eight meters wide and twevle feet long. (Which is about 12ft tall, 24ft wide and 36ft long.) On the side in white letters was written in handwriting, SPARTAN SPECIAL.

"What is sparh-tan?" Starfire said, trying to pronouce the strange word. Starfire heard a banging noise from one of the side pannels.

"There is someone inside," Starfire said. "I will hand them a lend."

Robin was too anxious to correct her. Why was he so nervous? Starfire cautiously punched a hole, only to find nothing.

"The hole I have made appears to show nothing." Starfire said.

Robin began to walk inside, when he saw some familiar indigo cloth. It was Raven's cape!

"Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

Robin and Starfire ran into the ship's main control center, to find jellyfish-like creatures feasting on Raven. Her skin was more pale than usual. Starfire, not knowing what they were doing, fire starbolts at the creatures. She sucessfull destroyed them, but what of Raven?

Robin bent over to feel for a pulse.

"She's alive." A woman's voice came from behind. She was a hologram coming from the ship's data control.

"Who are you?" Robin asked insecurely.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You know that you let them out?!" The woman said angerly.

"Let what out?" Robin asked her.

She paused. "The Flood."

The two Titans were confused, but they had no time for questions. They turned to see a big popcorn-shaped monster. Robin charged it. The popcorn guy fell to the floor, and BAM! It exploded, sending Robin flying across the pod.

"Ooof!" He said as he hit the floor.

"Oops," The woman said unsincerely, "forgot to tell you they explode."

"I forgive you," Robin said, rubbing his head.

A man in a green spacesuit walked into the hole they made. His mask had a dark yellow tint, so you weren't able to see his face.

"My name is Cortana, and this is Master Chief, we work for the SPARTANs." The hologram woman said.

"Greetings, Cortana," Starfire said warmly.

"What is SPARTAN?" Robin asked the man.

He didn't reply.

"He doesn't talk much. To answer your question, we're a military group. The Chief and I were sent out to destroy the Covenant Alien forces." Cortana said sadly. "We- I mean he is the soul survivor."

"What's.. the Covenant?" Robin asked slowly.

Master Chief looked out the hole, "There isn't enough time," He said in a deep voice.

The two Titans looked out the hole to see several zombie-like creatures, with tentecles instead of arms. Master Chief raised his shotgun and shot all of them twice. Robin noticed one from behind, and beat it to the ground, it's green blood spewing everywhere. When it hit the ground, Robin released it, and walked away. Without noticing, the creature got up, and attacked Robin. Starfire flew out the hole, and began blasting it with starbolts.

"Your weird friend is awake," Cortana said to the Titans.

They went back inside the ship, leaving Master Chief to guard the 'door.'

"Huh?" Raven said wearily, "What happened?"

"You were attacked by monsters," Robin said.

"The Flood," Cortana replied indignantly.

"Those jellyfish things?" Raven asked, rubbing her bruised arms.

"THE FLOOD!" Cortana shouted, with a severe tone of anger.

Robin's communicator began ringing.

"Duuuuude!!! We're outta food!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"Nothing's changed a bit since I've left Earth," Cortana said, crossing her arms.

"Then go get some," Robin said indignantly.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and said, "No way!! Do you not remember what happened last time!"

"Just go, it's not like Starfire's gonna be there again..."

"But what is wrong with my eating of the Kool-Ade dust?" Starfire asked innocently.

"There wasn't anything wrong with it at all," Robin lied.

"What about this 'Flood? Is it infectious?" Raven asked Cortana.

"Very..." She replied grimly.

_Meanwhile......_

"Are you shure I need shoe protectors?" Beast Boy asked a passing salesman.

"Of course!" He lied.

"BB!" Cyborg shouted. "Do you know how stupid these are?"

The 'shoe protectors' were plastic L-shaped bumpers taped onto the sides of his shoes.

"I'm lookin' great for the ladies!" He said smoothly.

The things were more cumbersome than helpful. He tripped about three times on the way. They arrived at Rolph's Market, gazing at the hurge parking lot they had to trek through.

"This is it," Cyborg said seriously, "No turning back."

They finally made it to the entrance, which took about ten minutes.

"Dude," Beast Boy panted, "I am so tired."

They surveyed the many asiles, looking for the canned goods section.

"Split up!" Cyborg told Beast Boy.

They bolted up and down several asiles, assuming going asile by asile was easier than looking for one at a time. By the time they were done, they had armfulls of several edible items, mostly junkfood. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the express checkout. While waiting, they saw a couple of punks harassing the clerk.

"C'mon lady, faster, or we'll beat you!" They kept taunting.

Beast Boy put his items down and ran up to them.

"You better leave her alone!" He threatened.

"How about no," One of them said. "Look at the green freak try to help the stupid lady!"

"That green freak is my friend," Cyborg said, joining Beast Boy.

"Sorry mister, we didn't mean trouble," One of them said. They both cowered away, screaming.

The clerk was thankful and gave them 25 off. Yay for discounts! Cyborg remembered he installed a new device in his T-Car, enabling him to call it from anywhere, and it would pick him up. He pulled a keyring from his pocket, and pressed a button on a black device. They saw the silver and blue car come speeding into the parking lot, and parked in the front. The two packed their supplies in the backseat, and sat in the front. Cyborg stared up the car, and began driving from the parking lot. They were about to turn on to the main road, when they saw a man running in their direction. He was being chased by a man whose neck was bent to an awkward side, almost as if it had been broken. He had pale yellow skin, and he was holding some sort of advanced pistol. Cyborg stepped out of the car and said, "Listen freak, I don't have time for you right now,"

It seemed to be confused. The monster stepped back, and leaped into the air. Cyborg used his ion cannon, and tried to blast it, but the thing was too fast. Beast Boy was too busy getting his grove on to notice. (It turns into an action fighting sonfic here the song ,i know isnt that great.)

Where is your boy tonite?

I hope he is a gentleman

Mabye he won't find out what I know,

You were the last good thing about this part of town...

Cyborg had to try and shoot it, because the monster seemed really angry, and bloodthirsty.

"Die scum!" He shouted.

When I wake up,

I'm willing to take my chances on

The hope you hate him more than you notice

I wrote this for you.

You need him.

I should be him...

I could be an accident but im still trying.

Thats more than i can say for him.

"BB! Get out here and help!" Cyborg shouted.

He tried to blast the thing once more, but it was way too quick. Beast Boy morped into a cheetah, and pounced on the thing.

"It's a zombie!" Beast Boy shouted, and got off him.

Realzing what it was, Cyborg used his ion ray to blast its head off.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know" Beast Boy said turning on the radio again. "Heeeeyyy! You made me miss Fall Out Boy!"

Cyborg shurged. He hated that kind of music.

"Where is your boy tonite, I hope is a gentleman!" Beast Boy sang sourly.

"Please stop singing." Cyborg demanded.

What do you think? More Flood zombies involved next chapter I PROMISE!! And no more dumb songs. JK


End file.
